Concrete Angel
by Hope14
Summary: Harry saves a girl, but Voldemort kidnaps her and teaches her Dark Magic.Unknown to them the D.E. are abusing her.Harry must save her while uncovering secrets.This fic had alot of twists. Child abuse, torture, and featuring Evil Dumbledore!!
1. Chapter 1 One The Beginning and the End

Concrete Angel A/N- This story is inspired by Martina McBride's 'Concrete Angel'. Harry &co. is owned by J .K. Rowling. I own all other characters.  
  
Chapter One- The Beginning and The Ending  
  
Harry sat on his windowsill smiling at his new friend, Crystal. Crystal's dad had abandoned her when she was seven. The same age she had been, when her mom started beating her.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's eyes grew wide as Crystal's mom entered her room. "What are you doing?' she shrieked. Crystal leapt to her feet and took a step away from her mother, but her mom grabbed her arms with one hand and started beating her with her other.  
  
Harry looked up at the stars and closed his eyes. He heard Crystal screaming and opened his eyes. He ran from his (unlocked) room and pounded on his aunt's and uncle's door.  
  
Vernon opened the door and yelled "Boy, get back to bed!", but Harry yelled "No! It's Crystal. Her mom. She's gonna kill her!" "We'll call the police in the morning. Now get to bed." Yelled his uncle. "When morning comes it'll be to late!" screamed Harry." Bed. Now." Stated his uncle firmly.  
  
Ignoring his uncle's word Harry ran downstairs and knocked down the door to the cupboard under the stairs. He found his wand and ran from the house to the house next door.  
  
He burst down the front door and sprinted up the stairs. He heard Crystal crying and when he entered the room he saw that her mother was hitting a lifeless body of anothr girl that was not Crystal.  
  
Crystal was laying on the floor crying. Her mother looked up at Harry and shrieked "Who the fuck are you?" Harry raised his wand and said "Leave Crystal alone before I kill you." Harry said it in a low whisper, yet firm whisper. A small puddle of blood surrounded Crystal while her mother said "So you're a freak too?"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus! " shrieked Harry pointing his wand at Crystal's mom. Her arms and legs snapped together, letting the dead girl fall to the bedroom floor. Crystal ran to Harry and placed her face in his chest.  
  
'Oh shit! I'm going to be expelled!' thought Harry and he hugged Crystal. "Come on. Let's go." Said Harry taking Crystal's hand and led her down the stairs and out the opened front door.  
  
When Harry got out side with Crystal at his side he saw two police officers and . . . Cornelius Fudge! "Harry! What happened here? You know the . . . " his voice drifted off as he saw the badly bruised Crystal.  
  
"Did you-?" he started, but Harry raised an eyebrow and responded "I saved her from her mother. She killed Crystal's sister, who was trying to protect Crystal, and I pulled the full body bind on her. I had no choice."  
  
"Er- excuse me, but what are you talking about?" asked an officer. Fudge jumped and Crystal smiled slightly, then he smile fell. "We need to take the girl to the police station for questioning." Said the other officer. Harry looked at this officer. 'He looks so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.' Thought Harry.  
  
Crystal hugged Harry one last time. Harry whispered in her ear " I'll always be your friend." Crystal smiled up at him, then walked over to the officers. The officer that Harry was suspicious about put his arm around her shoulders and asked her "How old are you?" "Twelve." Replied Crystal her smile fading. "How old was your sister?" asked the other officer. "Seven." Replied Crystal.  
  
The two officers and Crystal walked slowly away from Harry. Harry suddenly realized that his scar was burning, but he had not paid that much attention towards it. 


	2. Chapter 2 Two Ghosts, Beatings, and Frie...

Disclaimer- J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and co. I own all other characters. Martina McBride owns "Concrete Angel" and I own the computer this fan fiction was written on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
Chapter Two- Ghosts, Beating, and Friends . . . OH YEAH!  
  
Harry sat locked in his room. Fudge had told him off for no good reason. If he wanted to leave the Dursley's he would just go.  
  
He was worried about Crystal at the moment. She was too thin for her age. She was 5'6, but she didn't fight back. 'What kind of kid doesn't fight back?', thought Harry. A voice in the back of his head responded 'A scared and lonely girl'. He remembered all the times Harry and her had been talking and she would just zone out to her own little world. A world where she was loved.  
  
Harry remembered Lily, Crystal's little sister. The one that was murdered. . . by their own mother. Harry closed his eyes and saw Lily there smiling at him from the window behind Crystal. Then, when their mother came she always cowered in the corner, but that got her beat even more.  
  
Soon Harry was asleep, but he was having a vision. Crystal was sleeping on a couch. He ran up to her, but before he got to her, a pain erupted in his scar and he collapsed on the ground. Voldemort walked in and smiled at Crystal.  
  
Voldemort clapped his hands and a giant screen appeared in front of him. About twenty Death Eaters entered the room and Voldemort placed his hand on Crystal's forehead. Memories appeared on the screen. Memories of beatings and the kids at school who teased her all the time. Then the memories got gruesome. Then the memories of that night appeared.  
  
When the memories got to a police officer turning into Voldemort, Voldemort smiled and said, "Lets go back six years. Shall we?" No waiting for a response more visions appeared on the screen. A man, but not any man. This man had long black hair and dark eyes. This man was none other than Harry Potter's very own Potions Master Severus Snape.  
  
Then more memories appeared. Back to the beatings, but this time not that long beatings. Then, apparently where Voldemort wanted it, Crystal was sitting at her window talking to Harry and laughing.  
  
Suddenly the Crystal on the screen clapped her hands over her mouth, but it was to late. Her mother heard her laughing. She barged into the room with a knife.  
  
Harry couldn't watch. He didn't want to relive that awful night. The night Crystal had the Dark Mark carved into her back by her mother.  
  
The screen froze at Crystal feeling her bloody back. Voldemort took his hands off Crystal's forehead and turned Crystal onto her stomach. Then, Voldemort pulled up the back of Crystal's shirt to reveal a badly infected carved in Dark Mark. Harry's stomach churned.  
  
Harry shot up awake. "What the hell?" he asked himself. "Watch your tongue." Whispered a voice from the shadows. "Who's there?" asked Harry. "It's me, Lily. Well not really me. Harry, what happened? One minute I was being beaten and the next I'm here." Said Lily very confused.  
  
"Your mom killed you. You're a ghost." Said Harry surprised. "Crystal? Where's Crystal? Mommy didn't kill her did she?" asked Lily franticly. "No. No. Crystal had to go with two policemen, but I don't think they really were policemen. I think they were Lord Voldemort and a-" but Harry didn't finish. "No! Voldemort has my sister. What about my mom? He doesn't have her too . . . does he?" asked Lily.  
  
"Wait how do you know about-" but again Lily answered. "Harry, I'm a witch and so is my sister. I inherited it from my dad. My mom is a Muggle. Her mother is dead. She was killed a long time ago. Harry I have to tell you a secret our daddy made us keep for . . . ever. Crystal's not really twelve. . . she's fourteen. Well going to be fifteen in ten minutes." Harry looked at the clock and gasped. It was July 30th 11:50. He would be fifteen in ten minutes too.  
  
A/N- I know bad cliffhanger, so I'm going to skip right ahead to the Hogwart's Express.  
  
Harry sat in a compartment by himself. Ron and Hermione had yet to get to King's Cross-Station and the train was about to leave.  
  
Suddenly, the compartment door burst open and Ron, Hermione and . . . Crystal walked in! "Hi Harry!" said Crystal blushing a bit. "Harry, is this the girl you were talking about in your letters? How her mother beat-" but Ron didn't finish. Hermione was making a 'cut it out' motion with her hands. Crystal looked down at the floor and Harry said "Crystal, those men who took you, they weren't police officers were they?"  
  
Crystal's head snapped up and she starred in Harry's eyes. "What are you talking about?" asked Ron, very confused. "Her mother beat her little sister Lily to death and two police men came. They took Crystal, but that night I had a vision. It was Voldemort"- Ron flinched and Harry continued " He took you and did something to you. What. Did. He. Do. To. You?" asked Harry slowly.  
  
"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about. They were just regular Muggles." Demanded Crystal turning around, but Harry grabbed the sleeve of her robes. The force of the two ripped the sleeve all the way to the shoulder. Bruises were exposed all over Crystal's arm. And these bruises were fresh. Blood slowly oozed out of a gash on her shoulder.  
  
"Voldemort- " Ron flinched again" did this to you right?" asked Harry. "No! He never hurt me. It wasn't him. It was the Death Eaters. He. . . he. . . he protected me from them! He punished them, but before they left one promised the next 'meeting' would be more p- p- p- painful."  
  
The three gasped and Crystal ran from the compartment. "Harry, what just happened?" asked a scared girl's voice from the corner of the compartment. Ron screamed as the ghost of Lily swarmed over to them. "She's still being beaten. It's not fair. She's always getting beaten." Said Harry slowly shaking his head. 


	3. Chapter 3 Three Forgiving A Death Eater ...

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and company. I just use them.  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
Chapter Three- Forgive A Death Eater At Hogwarts after the Sorting, Crystal hadn't been seen and neither had Draco Malfoy. No one except Ron and Harry noticed this though, but they paid it no heed (A/N- For those who don't know heed means attention. On with the story!).  
  
Harry and Ron were the last Gryffindors to leave the Great Hall and head to the common room. On the way there Harry heard a girl crying and said to Ron "I'll be right up." Ron shrugged and walked off. Harry pressed his ear against the door and heard "You told Potter something and I want to know what!" yelled a voice.  
  
'Strange. That voice sounds like. . . Malfoy!', thought Harry. "If Potter finds out I'm going to have to kill you. You do know that right?" said Draco. "Yes." Replied a girl. 'Crystal!' shrieked Harry's mind. "Good. You do know that I'll have to punish you by doing something . . . drastic to Harry?" Said Malfoy.  
  
"Leave Harry out of this. The only reason I don't tell Voldemort about you hitting me is so you won't die. I can tell him anytime I want to! I've had enough bullshit! From you, Voldemort, your father, the other Death Eaters, and . . . and . . . " but Draco finished for her "And your mother. If you don't do what I say, I'll let her come get you. She'll take you back and you'll never see your father." Said Malfoy storming out of the classroom.  
  
Malfoy didn't notice Harry hidden in the shadows, but Crystal did. She turned and saw Harry. At first she starred at him with anger and hatred in her eyes. Then, she ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
Crystal pulled out of the hug and said "I have to speak to Dumbledore about something. I'll see you in the Gryffindor common room tomorrow morning." Harry nodded remembering that the next day was Saturday.  
  
Crystal walked away placing concealing charms on her so her bruises and scars were well hidden. Harry sighed wishing he could help and walked away towards the direction of the common room. Neither of the two noticed a cloaked figure well hidden deep in the shadows. 


	4. Chapter 4 Four Stolen From Hogwart's And...

Disclaimer: J. K. owns Harry and co. I own other characters. Martina McBride owns Concrete Angel I just use it.  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
Chapter Four- Telling the Story or Telling a Tale?  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screams of the fifth year Gryffindor girls awoke Harry the next morning. Harry threw a shirt on and ran into the fifth year girl's dorm.  
  
He and the other boys that ran from his dorm were greeted with an odd sight. Crystal was lying on her bed, the girls a good distance away from her except. The weird thing was that Crystal was shaking like crazy. It was like she was having a seizure. Her eyes were open, but rolled into the back of her head.  
  
"Someone, go get Dumbledore! Quick!" shouted Harry. Hermione rushed out of the dorm her nightgown flying behind her.  
  
Harry pushed his way to the side of Crystal's bed. He hesitated for a second, but then quickly took out his wand. "Stupefy!" shouted Harry, except his voice wasn't the only one. Harry looked around.  
  
Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione, Ron, Madame Pomfrey, and even Neville had their wands out pointed at Crystal. Immediately, Crystal stopped shaking and her eyes closed.  
  
The three at the doorway ran in and pushed students out of the way to get next to Harry. "What happened?" asked Snape. 'Wait a sec', thought Harry, 'Is that worry in his voice?'.  
  
"I woke up and Crystal was just shaking like you just saw her. I screamed and the others woke up. Then, Harry and the other boys ran in here. Harry yelled to find Dumbledore and well, Harry and we all stunned her." Said a scared looking Hermione.  
  
There was suddenly a loud 'pop' and Crystal's bed was empty. "Where- where did she go?" asked Harry slightly scared. Snape hissed in pain and grabbed his left forearm. Some Gryffindors gasped, but Snape ignored them. He looked at Dumbledore and said "He has her. I- I- should go."  
  
"Yes. Yes. And Severus report back to me and tell me where she is." Said Dumbledore. Snape nodded and ran from the room.  
  
A murmur of excitement and worry ran through the group of Gryffindors (that was growing larger by the second). "Everyone, silence please! Professor Snape had gone to look for Crystal." Said Dumbledore over the gossip spreading. "She's as good as dead!" shouted Neville. "Longbottom, please see me in my office." Said Dumbledore.  
  
`~*~`  
  
In the Great Hall all everyone talked about was Crystal's sudden disappearance and Snape's run out. The Slytherin's looked around at each other knowingly.  
  
"What do you think You-Know- Who wants with Crystal?" asked Ron. "I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good." Said Hermione. "Guys, listen. The night Crystal's mom killed her sister two police officers came." Said Harry. "So?" asked Hermione. "Police officers?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry shook his head in frustration. "No. No. No. Listen, the officers weren't really officers. It was Voldemort and Malfoy." Said Harry. "Don't say his name." Demanded Ron. "Draco? Really?" asked Hermione looking over at the Slytherin Table.  
  
"No! Not Draco, it was his father. I'm not finished. When Voldemort left Crystal's . . . where ever she was the Death Eaters started beating her. She cursed Draco last night. A curse that was so complicated that it used up all her strength. I had to bring her to the Hospital Wing. It was a Dark curse. I- I think he's teaching her Dark Magic." Said Harry finally being able to breathe.  
  
"Are you for real?" asked Hermione. Ron starred at her. Hermione blushed and replied "I spent the summer in New York and well . . . the language stuck with me." Harry nodded understandingly. "Yes I am talking 'for real'."  
  
Harry looked up at the High Table and saw Snape's place empty. Harry sighed and started picking at his food. Just like half of the people in the Great Hall.  
  
A/N- O.K. Please R/R. I'm trying to make my cliff hangers as bad ( yes I'm evil) as possible. I write one chapter than go work on the next right away after I up-load it, so that means you people don't have to wait too long. 


End file.
